


That Funny Thing, Life

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Eventual Smut, lots of one shots, may add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of MM drabbles.





	1. An Enlightened Performance

"This is absolutely humiliating."

Jumin Han, corporate heir and millionaire, thought to himself as he sat on a park bench outside of C&R. He watched the street intently, occasionally shifting uncomfortably on the hard seat. He had traded his standard black slacks for a pair of jeans, and he was unaccustomed to how they dug into his sides when he sat. Also unfamiliar to him was the feeling of the t-shirt that he was keeping hidden underneath a zipped-up jacket. 

Just _how_ had he allowed himself to be coerced into this? Ah, yes, Assistant Kang had promised to prioritize his expenditures in the wine-for-cats field should he cooperate. The thought of enjoying a glass of his favorite pinot noir along with Elizabeth 3rd was the only thing that could possibly get him through this hellish night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a car screaming around the corner, engine revving loudly. Jumin sighed deeply, and said a quick prayer for his own wellbeing as the car pulled up to the curb beside him.

"Yo, homie Joe! You ready for this?" Seven shouted through the driver's-side window. Jumin ignored him as he slid into the passenger seat, slamming the car door behind him. 

"Hey, hey! Watch it, she's brand new!" Seven scolded, peering over Jumin to ensure that the door was unharmed. 

Jumin scoffed. "If you had just agreed to my initial plan, you wouldn't have to be worrying about your car at all." He had originally requested that the two of them be driven to the event in one of his limousines, however Seven had adamantly insisted against this, claiming it would be better for them to make a quiet entrance.

Whether or not arriving in his bright yellow Lamborghini was "quieter" remained up for debate, but at the time Jumin had been in no mood to press the matter, especially not in the messenger with- of all people- 707. 

* * *

 

_**Jumin Han** : Luciel, I must disagree with you. I feel it would be better for both of us if Mr. Kim drove._

_**707** : Luciel? Who is this Luciel you speak of?_

_**707** : You're the only one that still calls me that, lol_

_**707** : I'll pick you up at 17:00!!!~_

_707 has left the chat room._

_**Jumin Han** : Old habits die hard._

_J **umin Han** : Wait, what? I just said I didn't want you to drive._

_**Jumin Han** : Luciel?_

* * *

 

"Oh, c'mon Jumin," Seven whined. "Don't be such a downer. This is gonna be great! Zen will be so surprised!"

" _Ugh,_ " Jumin growled, pulling the zipper of his jacket closed all the way up to his neck. "Don't remind me. I'm trying to think about it as little as possible."

"I thought you two were getting better!" Seven sped around a corner, making Jumin grip the sides of his seat nervously. "You've been so polite to each other lately... and the whole modeling thing went so well!... Although I still think _I_ would have looked better on the cat food bag."

"Yes, well, just because Zen has decided to put some of his childish feelings aside doesn't mean that I want to go watch him prance around a stage for three hours. Especially not while wearing _this_." Jumin shuddered thinking about the hideous garment he was concealing under his jacket. 

"Jaehee and MC worked really hard on these!" Seven retorted, gesturing to his chest, which was also obscured by a zipped-up jacket. 

"Regardless of that, I still don't understand why I have to be the-"

 _Brrring, brrring!_  Jumin sputtered to a halt as Seven's ringtone blasted through the car speakers. A short "Ah!" snuck past Seven's lips as he pressed a button on the steering wheel to accept the call.

"Saeyoung? Where are you? Is Jumin with you?" MC's voice came clear and bright through the speakers. Jumin glanced over at Seven's face, unsurprised to see the blood rising to his cheeks. Just hearing her voice seemed to round out his edges these days. 

"Yes, this is Agent 707 and sidekick Jumin Han, the Trust-Fund Wonder!" Seven cackled. "We're turning into the theatre parking garage now!"

"Great," MC laughed. "Jaehee and I are outside the theatre with your tickets."

"MC, this is Jumin Han speaking," Jumin shouted into the speaker. "I am very displeased with the shirt you chose for me. When I agreed to this, Jaehee assured me that I could be the "Z", not-"

"Eh, lay off the lady, Jumin," Seven interrupted as he swung the car into a parking spot. "MC, we're headed there now. Remain vigilant!" And with a tap of his thumb the call ended.

Jumin unbuckled and went to open the passenger-side door, only to jump when Seven reached out and gripped his arm.

"Jumin," he said, a note of seriousness resounding in his usually light tone. "I just want to say thanks before we get in there. I know this isn't your thing, but it means a lot to the others. MC was up all night talking about how excited she was."

Jumin met his gaze, studying his friendly amber eyes. He had a point- the messenger had been abuzz with excitement about tonight for a few days now. 

"Ahem, well, we are family, after all." His cheeks flushed, a very foreign feeling. "And family is more important than anything."

Seven grinned widely before kicking his own door open and leaping out onto the ground. Jumin followed, wishing for once in his life that he could tap into the redhead's endless stream of energy. 

* * *

 

"Ah,  _there_ she is!" Seven exclaimed as they rounded the corner where MC and Jaehee stood chatting. They both sported jackets, which they wore zipped all the way up, similar to how Jumin was wearing his.

MC turned towards his voice and and waved. "Over here!"

"Mr. Han!" Jaehee exclaimed. "It's good to see you in something other than a suit!"

"Yes, well, at least one of us think so," Jumin grumbled, only to be elbowed in the side by Seven.

"Jumin's a little grumpy because I drove too fast for his liking," he laughed. "Isn't that right?"

Jumin rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

"You are a little scary behind the wheel, Saeyoung," MC chirped, handing them both a ticket. "But that's aside the point- we have to get to our seats! Can you believe we're sitting in the first row?"

"It's a dream come true!" Jaehee clutched the ticket to her chest. 

"Assistant Kang, if this is really what you dream about, I'll need to consider introducing you to some better past times," Jumin started. "Take golf, for example-"

"Aaand this sounds like a conversation that can wait until  _after_ the show!" Seven cut Jumin off, throwing him a quick wink as he put a casual arm around MC's shoulders. 

With a final sigh of defeat, Jumin fell in line behind them, wondering just what he had done in a past life to deserve this.

* * *

 

The audience roared as the cast of the musical came center stage one-by-one to take their bows. The last performance of their tour had been a resounding success, bringing the whole theatre to their feet when the final strains of the finale faded. Women clawed their way up the rows, eager to toss gifts of flowers and chocolates onto the stage. 

Jumin clapped along side the others, genuinely surprised at how much he had enjoyed the show. Perhaps he should look into investing in a theatre company? He would have Assistant Kang look into it first thing Monday morning. 

The actor who had portrayed the masked villain took his last bow as the leading lady danced onto the stage, her finale costume glittering under the light.

"Here he comes!" Jaehee shrieked over the raucous audience. "Get ready!"

The leading lady gestured to her left, where Zen finally appeared. The entire venue exploded in screams and applause as he strode into the spotlight and bowed, chest heaving and face glowing. 

As soon as he looked up, his fellow RFA members made a huge show of unzipping their jackets, to reveal Z - E - N spelled out on their chests, punctuated by a huge picture of the actor's face beaming from the chest of Jumin Han. 

Despite the lights shining in his eyes and the bouquets of flowers being hurled in his direction, Zen immediately took notice of his friends. He covered his mouth with one hand and pushed his hair out of his face with the other, tears of happiness leaking out of his eyes. 

Jumin's whole face burned, and he felt sillier than he ever had in his life, but seeing the genuine happiness in Zen's expression caused him to crack the tiniest of smiles. Maybe, just this one time, it was okay to be a little silly. 

* * *

 

_**Yoosung** : Awww T_T that sounds amazing! I wish I hadn't been stuck here studying for finals._

_**Yoosung** : I could have been the exclamation point!_

_**ZEN** : Lol, it was pretty amazing. Totally unexpected too ^^_

_**Yoosung** : Was Jumin really there? Did Seven have to shackle him up and cart him in?_

_**ZEN** : Either he was there for real, or he has access to a very convincing stunt double_

_**ZEN** : And I didn't see and chains, but that doesn't mean that Seven didn't blackmail him into coming lololol_

_Jumin Han has entered the chat room._

_**Yoosung** : Jumin!! We were just talking about you!_

_**Yoosung** : Please tell me you have a picture of yourself wearing your Zen shirt!_

_**Jumin** **Han** : I regret to inform you that I don't, and I've already discarded the shirt._

_**Yoosung** : T_T_

_**Jumin** **Han** : Zen, your performance was inspired. I enjoyed the show immensely. _

_**ZEN** : Eh? ;;_

_**ZEN** : Thanks, Jumin. I really appreciate hearing that...!_

_**Jumin** **Han** : Now, if you'll excuse me._

_Jumin Han has left the chat room._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I combined a few elements of a few different routes here... But really, I couldn't resist.
> 
> By the way, if any of you have prompts/requests... I love writing them :)


	2. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the crazy positive/warm/happy feedback! I'm not 100% sure how this website works yet but I see everything and am so thankful for the feedback.

"O-o-okay, just one more time. Bear with me." Seven placed his hands on MC's shoulders and steered her into the couch. She rolled her eyes, but sat down and humored him, just as she had done the other five times he had felt compelled to spell out his plan. 

Seven pulled a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Here's a list of the all the gate passcodes for the weekend. It changes every 12 hours, so make sure you keep track of them. The pronunciation doesn't have to be perfect, just sort of try to sound like me and you'll probably be okay."

"It's the grrrreat God Seven Zero Seven speaking!" MC mimicked her boyfriend's voice, earning a chuckle from both him and his twin, who was perched quietly in the armchair across from the couch, nose in a book.

"Jumin will be here any minute to pick me up. I put all of our flight times and where we'll be and when onto your phone- _no I didn't hack into it_ , there  _is_ this convenient feature called e-mail, MC. _"_

He paced over to the side table by the couch and pulled it open.

"There's food money in here, and money for a cab if you want to go anywhere, and there's some emergency money, just in case!" Seven counted the bills in the drawer before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He picked a few more notes from it and added them to the stack before placing it back into the drawer.

"There. Now there's some  _really, really seriously_ emergency money as well. And if you need more-"

"Saeyoung!" MC interrupted. "Saeran and I will be  _fine._ Isn't that right, Saeran?" 

Saeran looked up from the book that he had been so intently pretending to read. "Never had a problem getting by without you before."

Seven laughed, but the sound was a little too sharp. "Ahohoho, Saeran you jokester!" Then his face fell back into a serious frown. "I'm sorry, both of you. I'm just nervous about being away, and I'm really anxious about the meetings. I want them to go well _so_ badly."

"Oh, stop, you," MC chided, grabbing Seven's arm and pulling him down onto the couch beside her. "You  _know_ they're gonna be great. Especially since Jumin's going along to personally vouch for you."

"Yeah, and he'll never let me forget it either," Seven sighed, pulling MC into his chest. "This is my first chance at doing some _honest_ work... I really think I've started something good with these security systems! And if Jumin can convince a few of his corporate friends to invest in me... I might be able to leave all the hacking stuff behind."

"I'd like that." MC planted a quick kiss on Seven's cheek. Saeran averted his eyes.

The sound of an impatient car horn made all three of them jump.

"That's my ride!" Seven leapt up and ran to the door, where his suitcase lay waiting. "MC, stay safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He paused. "Scratch that... don't do half the things I _would_ do, either!"

"Saeran, brother," his voice went soft. "Keep her safe. Please."

Another honk had Seven halfway out the door.

"Goodbye! I'll call you in an hour!" And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 

**DAY ONE**

Most of the day passed without incident. MC, unlike Seven, understood the concept of space, and gave Saeran more than enough. That isn't to say that she wasn't present, however. He noticed that as he moved throughout Seven's flat, she always found an excuse to be near. Not in an uncomfortable way, but instead a way that gave both of them the creature comfort of company.

That is, until it was time for dinner. Seven had left more than enough cash needed to order takeout for the next two days, but MC had insisted on cooking herself.

At first, the smells wafting from the kitchen were spicy and pleasant, and made Saeran's mouth water ever so slightly. However, as time went on, the scent in the air became sharper and more acrid, until he was sure that _something_ had to be burning.

He ventured out of his bedroom and into the hallway, where there was a definite haze forming.

"MC?" He called tentatively, wandering towards the kitchen.

"S-Saeran!" She called. "It's fine, everything is okay!" 

He rounded the corner to see her placing a pan of singed...  _something..._ onto the countertop.

"I put this in the oven but forgot to set a timer for it... I think it was in there for a few hours." Her voice shook slightly, and pieces of her hair stuck to the sweat that had formed on her forehead. 

"Don't tell Saeyoung, okay?"

Saeran cracked a grin. "Not if my life depended on it. Let's clean this up."

*

An hour later, the two of them sat on opposite ends of the couch, eating takeout and watching MC's favorite show on Seven's massive TV. 

Saeran snuck yet another peek over at MC, who was focused in on the TV program.

She was  _so_ peculiar.

On one hand, she appeared so feminine. She wore an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, which dwarfed her small frame and tiny features. On the other hand, however, she was shoveling noodles into her mouth at an alarming rate, unconcerned about the sauce that was dribbling off her face and onto her shirt. 

She looked up and met Saeran's blue-eyed gaze. 

"Heh, Saeran," she giggled. "You have something on your face."

"Me?" He said, taken aback. "Have you looked at yourself?" 

MC cackled loudly, wiping at her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "I can't help it! These are my favorite!"

Her laughter was infectious. Saeran found himself grinning along with her.

"Those are Saeyoung's favorite, too," he commented, chuckling. "You know, once when we were younger, he convinced me that I could eat noodles by sticking them up my nose."

"Oh my god, that's hysterical!" MC wheezed. She sat her plate down on the coffee table and clutched at her sides, shaking with laughter.

"Pretty funny, right? Haha... ha..." Saeran drifted off. MC caught the change in his tone almost immediately, and sobered. "You know, he used to do a hell of a lot for me... Just to keep me moving forward. He would read to me, and make me laugh, and tell me things were going to be okay..."

"That's because he loved you," MC said nonchalantly. "Just like he still does."

Saeran looked away, embarrassed. To say that brotherly love was a touchy subject would be a massive understatement. 

MC didn't press any further, but did scoot closer to him on the couch. She placed her head on his shoulder, her soft hair spilling into his lap. He resisted the immediate impulse to push her away. 

 _She's not dangerous._ He chanted to himself in his head.  _She's my friend. She's not dangerous. She won't hurt me._

When the initial shock wore off, Saeran marveled at the feeling of warm comfort that spread through his body at her platonic touch. No wonder Saeyoung was so smitten with her.

"Saeyoung loves you, too," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can tell by the look in his eyes when he looks at you. He used to look at the sky the same way."

MC sighed happily, but didn't offer up a response. Saeran was more than content with the silence. 

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the soft glow and buzz of the TV. 

"Man," Saeran started, breaking the silence. "That bastard is lucky that he's got both of us to love him." The words tumbled uncontrollably out of his mouth. 

He couldn't believe his own tongue would betray him like that! He contemplated saying something along the lines of  _"Sike"_ , but he knew the damage had already been done.

"Mmmm," MC mumbled. Saeran glanced down at her, and relief washed over him when he realized that she had drifted off to sleep. Just like her burnt dinner, his secret was safe from his brother. 

Now to find out how to get off the couch without waking her.

*

_Darkness swirled around him._

_Even when he closed his eyes, heinous shapes formed out of nothing and came into view just long enough to strike fear in his heart, before disappearing._

_"Saeran," a voice, sickly sweet, cooed from somewhere he couldn't see. "What are you doing, darling? Do you really think you can be happy?"_

_"Leave me alone!" He screamed into the nothingness. He brought his hands to head, twisting them into his white hair. "You can't control me!"_

_"Ah, my dear... that's where you are wrong." The voice dripped honey and venom. "Look around you. Look at what kind of_ scum _you've surrounded yourself with."_

_Suddenly, shadowy, faceless figures crawled from the darkness. Their bodies were horribly disfigured, and they moaned at him as if they were in pain._

_"Look at these monsters that you call friends," the voice boomed in his ears. "Look how disgusting they are! **LOOK**!"_

_The figures formed a ring around him, great chunks of their flesh falling away from their bodies as they got closer. The tall, silver-haired one reached out towards him with a rotting arm._

_"No.... NO! Stay away!" His voice grew hoarse in his bloodied throat. " **STAY AWAY FROM ME**!"_

_He felt something wet on his face, and under his hands that were still fisted in his hair._

_He brought his hands down in front of him._

_They were covered in blood._

_Great clumps of red, bloody hair were wedged between his fingernails._

_Everything went black._

_*_

"Saeran?! Saeran, wake up!" MC shook the boy's shoulders, desperately trying to wake him from his nightmare.

Finally, his eyes flew open. Wild panic collided with sheer terror in his face at the sight of the figure hovering over him, and he screamed.

"GET AWAY! _AWAY_!" He pushed himself up and away from her, cowering on the furthest corner of the bed by the wall. 

"Saeran, it's me! MC! It's okay!" She cried, offering her hands but not daring to approach him. "I won't let anyone hurt you!"

Saeran's breathing slowed as his eyes became accustomed to the familiar shape standing before him in the dark. It had all been a dream.

"MC." He breathed her name and dropped his head into his hands, tears spilling uncontrollably through his fingers. 

"Saeran, oh, sweet Saeran," she whimpered, crawling onto the bed and kneeling beside his shuddering figure. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair as she shushed him. He allowed himself to be overcome, and wailed loudly and unabashedly in her arms. She continued to soothe him, using her sleeve to wipe the tears and snot from his face. 

Minutes passed, and before long Saeran had no more tears to spare, and no more anguished cries to release. He was reduced to taking great, trembling breaths in her arms as she whispered comfort to him. 

"You are safe, Saeran. Nothing will ever hurt you again. You're safe." Her voice warded the dark figures away from behind his eyes, and after a while longer he was able to calm himself down enough to look up at her. Her brown eyes gazed down at him, her brow furrowed with worry. 

"S-sorry," he murmured, sniffling as he broke her embrace and sat up. "I had a dream... I'm okay."

"Don't apologize!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand. He cringed at her touch. "It's not okay! It's not... You're _not_..."

Her lip quivered. "You're _not_ okay. Tell me what I can do."

And at that moment, Saeran knew exactly why Saeyoung was so desperately in love with the girl before him. The light in her chest shone outward with an intensity like none that he had ever seen before. It glowed so brightly that even the darkest demon hiding within his heart cowered, fearing to be burned by the beams. 

She was an angel.

Her eyes drooped with fatigue, but she was an angel. Her hair lay piled in a knot on the top of her head, but she was an angel.

Her wings may have been concealed underneath a shirt now stained with sauce, tears, and snot, but they were there, nonetheless. 

"Here, I know what I can do." Her voice broke him from his thoughts. "Follow me."

The two of them padded out of the room and across the hallway, where the door to Seven's room stood ajar. The light was on, and a pile of papers that had been sitting on his desk lay scattered on the floor, no doubt due to MC's panicked efforts to get to Saeran.

"Sleep in here," she whispered, pushing the door all the way open. "I think it'll be better. Here, I'll sleep in that chair right there." 

It wasn't fair to make her sleep in a chair after all that she had already done, but Saeran was so exhausted that he could do nothing but nod in agreement. He shuffled over to Seven's unmade bed and collapsed, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"You know, Saeyoung has nights like this sometimes, too," MC said as she went about collecting the papers on the ground. "Whenever this happened, he would go outside and look up at the stars. He always said that it was soothing."

She grabbed the last paper and placed the pile back onto the desk. "Well, I would always get worried about him being out there alone, so I thought of a different solution. Maybe... maybe you'll like it too?" 

She paced softly across the floor and flicked the light switch.

Saeran's eyes widened.

Plastered across the entire ceiling of the room were countless glow-in-the-dark stars. They shone from corner to corner, bathing the space in a soft, green-ish glow. 

Saeran had no words. MC didn't expect words. She curled up in the armchair, covering herself with a jacket of Seven's that she had retrieved from the ground. She kept her eyes trained on Saeran until his finally closed.

"MC," he said, startling her. "Don't tell Saeyoung. Okay?"

Her face softened. "Not if my life depended on it."

 

* * *

 

**DAY TWO**

The sound of silverware clanking in the kitchen woke Saeran up. Much to his dismay, his head started pounding as soon as he opened his eyes. In an effort to soothe his temples, he rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. He tried not to think about anything, lest he add to his headache, but there were too many thoughts demanding to be had. 

What happened, exactly? His memories from the previous night were fuzzy. Then again, he wasn't sure that he really wanted to remember. The only clear thing was an image of the night sky that had burned itself into his brain. How peculiar.

The  _brrring! brrrring!_ of a cellphone in the other room shook him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He could hear her muffled voice through the door. "Saeyoung! How did your meetings go?"

He scrambled out of bed in a panic, fear pulsing through his body.

 _Shit,_ he thought.  _She's gonna rat on me. There's no way she's not going to tell him._ What had happened was bad enough on it's own- his brother's knowledge of the incident would make it even worse.

"Mmm, that's so good to hear. I won't say I told you so, but..." she continued on. Saeran pressed his ear against the closed door, whole body tensed, waiting to hear some sort of sourness in her voice.

"Saeran? He's great! We didn't really do anything last night, just watched some TV and ate dinner." She sounded cheery as ever. "In fact, I think he's still asleep."

They exchanged a little more back-and-forth banter before MC hung up under the premise of being busy cooking breakfast, promising to see him later that day when he returned.

Saeran sighed in relief, leaning his forehead against the door. Yet again, she had found a way to keep his secrets for him. Albeit, she was unconscious for the first one, but it was all the same to him. 

After a few deep breathes, he opened the door, ready to face her. 

"Saeran? Is that you?" She called almost immediately. "I made pancakes! And I promise they're actually edible!"

Despite everything, he felt the ghost of a smile sneak it's way across his face.

*

Again, they spent much of the day attending to their own business. However, it was now Saeran who found himself drifting to whatever room MC happened to be in. If she noticed this, she didn't say anything, always greeting him with a warm smile whenever he peered around the corners of the flat looking for her. 

At one point, he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep on the couch. He awoke several hours later feeling more refreshed than... well, ever. He noticed that the book he had been reading had been picked up off the ground, a small bookmarked placed inside to save his page. 

*

Dinner time came, and this time MC skipped the facade in the kitchen and ordered out right away. When it arrived, she sent Saeran outside to retrieve it, saving the deliveryman the hassle of dealing with the gate. 

Saeran deeply appreciated being outside under the sky. He paid the man, who, after glancing curiously at his tattooed shoulder, went on his way. Walking back into the bunker, he couldn't help help but linger at the gate, face pointed upwards towards the light.

*

 _WHAM._ The door flew open just as Saeran and MC were finishing the dregs of dinner. Seven stood in the doorway, a strange mixture of joy and exhaustion stretched across his face.

"There they are, my two favorite things in the world!" He exclaimed, then turned to the takeout boxes waiting for him on the counter. "Beef and noodles, how I missed you both so!"

Saeran chucked a chopstick at Seven's head, while MC just laughed as she ran to him. He scooped her up in his arms, burying his head into her hair.

"Well, nothing seems to have blown up, so I'll consider this trip a resounding success." Seven chuckled to himself as he planted a kiss on the top of his girlfriend's head. "Saeran, was MC nice to you? Or did she make you watch her boring shows?"

"Actually, I liked the shows," Saeran commented nonchalantly, earning a dubious glance from his brother. 

"Secret agents don't have time to watch TV," he stated, as he walked to the couch and plopped down next to Saeran. "However, seeing as I am now  _officially_ an  _ex-_ secret agent... I may have time for a few episodes."

MC squealed with delight, hurdling over the back of the couch and situating herself on Seven's other side. 

Saeran hoped desperately that he would never look at anyone with the same gooey expression that he saw on Seven's face in that moment. However, he didn't judge his brother too harshly, because he finally understood. After all, what kind of person could resist smiling around an angel?

*

Seven went to bed far before MC or Saeran. The combination of meetings and travel had worn him out, and he only made it through one episode of MC's show before standing and bidding the two of them goodnight.

Saeran sat with MC through one more episode before she too, stood up. Yawning, she mumbled something about having to be up early for a meeting with a potential party guest. Saeran clicked the TV off and followed her into the hallway where the doors to the two bedrooms were.

"Goodnight, Saeran," MC said quiety, slipping through the door to Seven's room and closing it behind her.

Saeran walked into his own room and immediately felt cold apprehension trickle down his neck. He glanced at his bed, still a mess from the night before. 

 _It's okay._ He thought to himself.  _You'll be okay. Saeyoung and MC are in the room right next to you. You just have to shut your eyes, and everything will be okay._

Mustering all the courage left in his body, he flicked the light switch.

As soon as the lights went out, he gasped.

A thousand glow-in-the-dark stars shone from the ceiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Saeran. I just want him to be happy.


End file.
